Blud series
Blud series by Delilah S. Dawson Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / Steampunk * "steampunk-tinged paranormal romance series" Series Description or Overview Half the inhabitants of Sang are Pinkies—human—and the other half are Bludmen, who in Tish’s world would be called vampires. But they don’t mess with any of the bat/coffin/no sunlight nonsense. They’re rather like you and me, just more fabulous, long living, and mostly indestructible. (They're also very good kissers.) But when the evil Mayor of Manchester (formerly Bludchester) redoubles his efforts to rid Sang of the Bludmen once and for all, stealing Tish’s locket in hopes of traveling back to her world himself for reinforcements, Criminy and Tish must battle ghosts, sea monsters, wayward submarines, a secret cabal, and thundering Bludmares to get the locket back and allow Tish to return home…but has she found love with Criminy? Could she stay in Sang forever? ~ Goodreads BOOK ONE: As the story opens, Letitia (Tish) Paisley Everett is making her rounds as a home-visiting nurse. Tish has just removed herself from a bad relationship with a man who tried to control her life, and she's not anxious to get involved with anyone new. One day, she makes a stop at an estate sale held in the home of one of her former patients and finds a gold and ruby locket hidden away in an old book up in the attic. When she examines the locket later, she finds a picture of a sexy man inside and strange writing on the back. After falling asleep, she wakes up, naked, in the strange land of Sang, and standing near her is the guy from the locket, whose name is Criminy (Crim) Stain. (Great name!!) Crim tells Tish that he sent for her through the locket because she has all the qualities he yearns for in his mate. Crim is a magician and a gypsy king who runs a magical circus caravan that travels across the "England" part of Sang. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Blud series What Sets it Apart A weird created world with vampire killer bunnies... and horses, rats and other creatures of Sang Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Blud series: # Wicked ss They Come (3/2012) # Wicked ss She Wants (4/2013) # Wicked After Midnight (1/2014) (Final) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. "The Three Lives of Lydia" in Carniepunk (prequel story, 7/2013) * 1.5. "The Mysterious Madam Morpho" (e-novella, 10/2012) * 1.6. "The Peculiar Pets of Miss Pleasance" (e-novella, 4/2013) * 2.5. "The Damsal and the Daggerman" (e-novella, 1/2014) Themes In a blog interview, Dawson talks about the underlying themes of her series: "The steampunk fantasy world in which my BLUD series takes place was built to be the perfect backdrop for magic, adventure, and sexy romance, and yet the books have deeper, darker themes that explore my own fears and past wounds. One heroine is escaping from rape and parental abandonment, another is nursing her dying grandmother and has just left an abusive relationship to find herself. Demi, the heroine of Wicked After Midnight, was a depressed art history major in our world who went into a coma from alcohol poisoning, woke up in a parallel universe, and was nearly killed by a warren of vampire rabbits." ~ Fangfiction World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES Settings Set in two realms: the present-day, 21st century U.S.A. and the land of Sang, circa 1904. Places: * Fleet Street * Manchester * Darkside * Brighton * London * Freesia 'Supernatural Elements': ✤ Vampires, gypsies, time-travel, vampire princess, sorceress, blud unicorn teaming with a blud peacock, gypsy sorceress, airship brothels, pirates, Van Helsing, Daimons, clockwork animals, steam-driven and spring-loaded oddities, Glossary: * Sang: geographically identical to the real earth, with different political subdivisions and borders. Sang (Latin for blood) is a realm with two groups of inhabitants: the Pinkies: humans, and Bludmen, vampires * Pinkies: are normal humans * Bludmen: have vampire-like characteristics, including sharp teeth, clawed black fingers, pale skin, super strength, and a need for blood as nourishment. * "Strangers": some people from the modern mortal world can travel to Sang while their bodies are either asleep or in a coma state. The people of Sang call these time travelers "strangers" and they are immediately imprisoned if they are caught. * Coppers: Police 'World': :: "Bludman are bad ass, sure they drink blood but that is where it all ends, they can be made or born. Blud is a world of magic and machinery, Moulin Rouge and the Wild Wild West, where the men and women dress like those of the 1800s and it is difficult to tell who is the predator and who is the prey. Where People with bird like tail feathers feed off emotions and you could be killed by a bludbunny in your sleep" ~ Goodreads reader | Robin Sang is geographically identical to the real earth, but its political subdivisions have different borders and slightly different names. Sang (derived from the Latin word for blood) is a realm with two distinctly different groups of inhabitants: the Pinkies, who are normal humans, and the Bludmen, who have vampire-like characteristics, including sharp teeth, clawed black fingers, pale skin, super strength, and a need for blood as nourishment. Years ago, Sang was balanced between Pinkies and Bludmen, but for some reason that balance changed. Blud-animals began to wreak havoc in the countryside, and the Pinkies retreated to walled cities where they now zealously guard their non-Blud domesticated animals. The Pinkies hate and fear the Bludmen, viewing them as blood-sucking terrorists, while the Bludmen seek only to earn enough money to buy a vial or two of blood every week or so and go about their business in peace. The Pinkies dress in clothing that completely covers their skin to prevent Bludmen from being attracted to their blood. Added into the mix is an element of steampunk, or clockwork, with a variety of steam-driven and spring-loaded oddities and an abundance of clockwork animals, who are frequently used as security. There is little contact between our modern-day mortal earth and the land of Sang, but in novel 1, we learn that some people from the modern mortal world can travel to Sang while their bodies are either asleep or in a coma state. The people of Sang call these time travelers "strangers" and they are immediately imprisoned if they are caught. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES Protagonist ✤ Letitia (Tish) Paisley Everett: ✤ Criminy (Crim) Stain: Sidekick Characters Blud Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Delilah S. Dawson * Website: delilah s. dawson * Genres: Paranormal Romnce, Bio: Delilah S. Dawson is a native of Roswell, Georgia and the author of the paranormal romance Blud series for Pocket, including WICKED AS THEY COME and WICKED AS SHE WANTS and two e-novellas, THE MYSTERIOUS MADAM MORPHO and THE PECULIAR PETS OF MISS PLEASANCE. Her short story THE THREE LIVES OF LYDIA is in Gallery's Carniepunk anthology, and her e-novella SHADOWMAN: FOLLOW ME BOY was commissioned by Amazon's Kindle Worlds program. Her first YA, a creepy paranormal called SERVANTS OF THE STORM will be available in August 2014 from Simon Pulse. RT Book Reviews has called her "a wonderfully fresh new voice!" and "on the fast track to the top of the genre!" and awarded WICKED AS SHE WANTS the May Seal of Excellence. Delilah is Associate Editor at www.CoolMomPicks.com and www.CoolMomTech.com. She's a geek of all trades, a synesthete, and the sort of person who saw Spawn in the theater and made other people angry by laughing. Find her online at www.delilahsdawson.com. Bring cupcakes. ~ delilah s. dawson: About Delilah S. Dawson comes from a long line of Roswell, GA natives. Originally named after two grandmothers and a dog, she grew up as Missy Southard and attended Roswell High School and the University of Georgia, where she graduated Magna Cum Laude with a BA in Studio Art. Her career gag reel includes stints as an art teacher, a balloon artist, a reptile vendor, various Disney princesses, a corpse, a cube monkey, a tour guide, a horseback riding instructor, a muralist, and a gallery supervisor. ~ Delilah S Dawson - FF Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro (Wicked After Midnight) Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Wicked ss They Come (3/2012): First in a steampunk-tinged paranormal romance series in which a woman is transported to a world filled with vampires and magic. When nurse Tish Everett forced open the pesky but lovely locket she found at an estate sale, she had no idea she was answering the call of Criminy Stain, from the far off land of Sang. He'd cast a spell for her, but when she's transported right to him, she's not so sure she's ready to be under the spell of another man. (It didn't go so well last time with controlling, abusive, domineering Jeff.) If only Criminy wasn't so deliciously rakish.... Half the inhabitants of Sang are Pinkies - human - and the other half are Bludmen, who in Tish's world would be called vampires. But they don't mess with any of the bat/coffin/no sunlight nonsense. They're rather like you and me, just more fabulous, long living, and mostly indestructible. (They're also very good kissers.) But when the evil Mayor of Manchester (formerly Bludchester) redoubles his efforts to rid Sang of the Bludmen once and for all, stealing Tish's locket in hopes of traveling back to her world himself for reinforcements, Criminy and Tish must battle ghosts, sea monsters, wayward submarines, a secret cabal, and thundering Bludmares to get the locket back and allow Tish to return home...but has she found love with Criminy? Could she stay in Sang forever? ~ Fantastic Fiction ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Wicked ss She Wants (4/2013): The second book in the darkly tempting Blud series, featuring a vampire princess who embarks upon a dangerous journey to claim what is rightfully hers. When Blud princess Ahnastasia wakes up, drained and starving in a suitcase, she’s not sure which calls to her more: the sound of music or the scent of blood. The source of both sensations is a handsome and mysterious man named Casper Sterling. Once the most celebrated musician in London, Sangland, he’s fallen on hard times. Now, much to Ahna’s frustration, the debauched and reckless human is her only ticket back home to the snow-rimmed and magical land of Freesia. Together with Casper’s prickly charge, a scrappy orphan named Keen, they seek passage to Ahna’s homeland, where a power-hungry sorceress named Ravenna holds the royal family in thrall. Traveling from the back alleys of London to the sparkling minarets of Muscovy, Ahna discovers that Freesia holds new perils and dangerous foes. Back in her country, she is forced to choose between the heart she never knew she had and the land that she was born to rule. But with Casper’s help, Ahna may find a way to have it all…. ~ Goodreads | Wicked as She Wants (Blud, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Wicked After Midnight (1/2014) (Final): Life as a contortionist in Criminy’s Clockwork Caravan should be the height of exotic adventure, but for Demi Ward, it’s total dullsville. Until her best friend, Cherie, is stolen by slavers outside of Paris, and Demi is determined to find her. On the run from his own past, Vale Hildebrand, a dashing rogue of a highwayman, hides Demi from the slavers…but why? He pledges to help her explore the glittering cabarets of Paris to find her friend, but much to Vale’s frustration, Demi soon attracts a host of wealthy admirers. The pleasures of music, blood, and absinthe could turn anyone’s head, and it would be all too easy to accept Cherie’s disappearance as inevitable—but with Vale’s ferocious will and Demi’s drive to find her friend, they soon have a lead on a depraved society of Parisian notables with a taste for beautiful lost girls. Can Demi wind her way through the seedy underbelly of Paris and save her best friend before she, too, is lost? ~ Goodreads | Wicked After Midnight (Blud, #3) by Delilah S. Dawson First Sentences # Wicked ss They Come (3/2012) — I was the one who found Mrs. Stein's body two weeks ago. # Wicked ss She Wants (4/2013) — I don’t know which called to me more, his music or his blood. # Wicked After Midnight (1/2014) (Final) — Here is a painful truth: the circus is a magical place only so long as you're allowed to leave when the show is over. Quotes Delilah S. Dawson Quotes (Author of Wicked as They Come) ~ Goodreads Read Alikes (suggestions) * Vampire Empire series * St. Croix Chronicles * Parasol Protectorate series * Burton & Swinburne series * Age of Steam series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Edge Series, The * New Crobuzon series * Darkest London series * Vampire Assassin / Assassini Trilogy Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Wicked as They Come (Blud, #1) by Delilah S. Dawson *Lists That Contain Wicked as She Wants (Blud, #2) by Delilah S. Dawson *Lists That Contain Wicked After Midnight (Blud, #3) by Delilah S. Dawson Notes See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule0 * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References ''' Books:' *delilah s. dawson: Books *delilah s. dawson: Free stories! *Blud series ~ Goodreads *Delilah S Dawson - FF *Blud - Series Bibliography - ISFdb * Blud Series ~ Shelfari * Blud | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Blud series by Delilah S Dawson ~ FictFact '''Summaries': *Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Delilah S. Dawson: BLUD SERIES * Blud Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Delilah S. Dawson « Wicked Scribes *Review: Wicked After Midnight by Delilah S. Dawson - Fiction Vixen *Review: Wicked as They Come by Delilah S. Dawson - Fiction Vixen Interviews: *10 Questions with Blud Series Author and LitReactor Instructor Delilah S. Dawson | LitReactor *My Favorite Bit: Delilah S. Dawson talks about WICKED AS SHE WANTS | Mary Robinette Kowal *The Qwillery: Interview with Delilah S. Dawson, author of the Blud series - January 31, 2014 *The Qwillery: Interview with Delilah S. Dawson, author of the Blud series - May 5, 2013 *Delilah Dawson Stops by for a Chat: Part 2 | Virtual Napkins Author: *delilah s. dawson *Goodreads | Delilah S. Dawson (Author of Wicked as They Come) Community, Fan Sites: *Delilah S. Dawson (DelilahSDawson) on Twitter *delilah s. dawson on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers Wicked as They Come (Blud #1) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|1. Wicked as They Come (2012—Blud series) by Delilah S. Dawson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12381722-wicked-as-they-come Wicked as She Wants (Blud #2) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|2. Wicked as She Wants (2013—Blud series) by Delilah S. Dawson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13635645-wicked-as-she-wants Wicked After Midnight (Blud #3) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|3. Wicked After Midnight (2014—Blud series) by Delilah S. Dawson—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16120370-wicked-after-midnight Carniepunk (Hell on Earth 0.7) by Rachel Caine.jpg|0.5. Carniepunk (2013) Anthology: “The Three Lives of Lydia” by Delilah S. Dawson — art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk 1.5.0The Mysterious Madam Morpho (Blud #1.5) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|1.5. The Mysterious Madam Morpho (2012, Blud #1.5) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13547687-the-mysterious-madam-morpho The Peculiar Pets of Miss Pleasance (Blud #1.6) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|1.6. The Peculiar Pets of Miss Pleasance (2013, Blud #1.6) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15803686-the-peculiar-pets-of-miss-pleasance The Damsel and the Daggerman (Blud #2.5) by Delilah S. Dawson.jpg|2.5. The Damsel and the Daggerman (Jan 2014—Blud #2.5) by Delilah S. Dawson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17258798-the-damsel-and-the-daggerman Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Series Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Steampunk Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Gypsies Category:Time Travel Category:Automatons, robots, etc Category:Animated Mechanicals Category:Demons Category:Fictional Setting Category:Set in Paris‎ Category:Set in Europe‎ Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Completed Series